Better Than Revenge
by Ciao Bellas
Summary: A one shot that can be paired after Mob Princesses but before Public Affair. It can also stand on it's own. Rated M for adult/sexual situations.


Warning: This is rated a VERY heavy M for sexual situations. Enjoy.

This is a little one shot that can be put with my story Public Affair, but it can also stand alone. If you're familiar with the Public Affair, this would be sometime before Jason and Elizabeth got married and Jason and Sam were still sleeping together, and Liz had no idea yet. So, I guess this would actually be somewhere between Mob Princesses and Public Affair, huh? Also, for the sake of the one shot, let's just say people actually knew who Taylor Swift was back then and that Better Than Revenge was already out. And all the songs used, for that matter. Oh, and that Jakes had karaoke.

Oh, and by the way the songs in order of which they appear (and also which I do not own along with all the copywrited things in this story) and that I suggest that you listen to AS that part is going are:

Whine Up—Kat DeLuna

Starstrukk—3OH3 and Katy Perry

Addicted—Saving Able

Better Than Revenge—Taylor Swift

Sam leaned against the bar in Jakes, smirking as Carly sweet talked them free booze from Coleman. They both had had long weeks and Friday nights were their nights to unwind, just the two of them. Ever since Jason had proposed to Liz when she had blurted out the news about her child being his, their lives had gone into a whirlwind. Even though Jason had been preparing to propose to Sam, that didn't stop Elizabeth. And ever since then, stress and hormones had been raging. Her favorite shopping buddy had plotted the ultimate revenge, something involving a dog, a rope, and some duct tape. Sam was content with just fucking Jason behind Elizabeth's back.

"Now, you know you're my favorite bartender, Coleman." Carly said, smiling like an angel. "Better than anything the Metro Court has. In fact, I'm not sure why we haven't stolen you yet."

Coleman leaned on his elbows against the bar eyeing the cleavage of the blonde manipulator. She was good, he'd give her that. And he certainly wasn't one to pass up the chance to see a nice and drunk Carly. His eyes slid to the brunette spitfire next to her.

Or Sam for that matter either.

Reaching under the bar, he removed two shot glasses and grabbed a bottle of tequila. "Okay, you've talked me into it. Though why you need to get free drinks when you're the richest women in town is beyond me."

Sam smiled, batting her eyelashes and grabbing the tiny glass filled with amber liquid, "A dollar saved is a dollar earned." She toasted him and downed the shot in one fell swoop.

Following suit, Carly downed her shot, cringing slightly at the bitter taste. "Bleh." She shivered, slamming the glass back down. She smiled back up at Coleman. "Hit me."

"Yes, please do." A snide voice said from behind the two women. Sam knew the voice and didn't even bother turning around, rolling her eyes at Coleman and making a face. Stupid, manipulative bitch. She had to remind herself not to react. She was getting the sick thrill of simultaneously wrecking Elizabeth's pretty little life that she had built for herself and sleeping with the man that she herself, loved. That was good enough.

For now.

Carly was a bit different in her approach. She turned, a saccharin smile on her face, "Elizabeth! It's so lovely to see you. Looking like a beached whale, I see." She crossed her legs, her black skirt and high heels accentuating just how trim her toned, tan, legs were.

"Still dressing like a whore I see." Elizabeth retorted, placing her hand protectively on her six month pregnant stomach. She could not stand these two damn tramps, flouncing around as if they owned the damn town and as if everyone in it owed them respect. It was the best day of her life when she had sent Sam's world crashing down on her. She got everything Sam had ever wanted. Jason's kid and very soon, Jason's last name.

Sam finally turned around, already sick of Elizabeth's presence. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowing her perfectly outlined eyes. "Why are you even here, Elizabeth? You are pregnant. In a bar."

"Once again screaming mommy of the year." Carly finished.

Elizabeth looked around at the rapidly filling bar in mock shock, "Wow, I would have had no idea that this was bar if you two hadn't had pointed it out to me!" She took a flyer out of her purse and shoved it into the two's faces. Sam leaned back and snatched it out of her hand. The flyer read: ONE NIGHT ONLY! KAREOKE!...and went on to promote the bar and such.

Choosing to go back to ignoring Elizabeth, Sam turned her back to the mother to be and smiled at Coleman again, "Karaoke? That sounds fun."

He nodded, topping off the two shot glasses. "It seemed like a good way to make some extra cash for the place."

Carly and Sam clinked their shots, Sam deciding to toast to being a 'cocked eyebrow' "Princess."

Elizabeth scoffed and rolled her eyes. Stepping to the side of Sam, she asked Coleman for a bottle of water for herself and a beer for her _fiancé_, putting so much emphasis on the word that it was as if she believed that she was the only person in the world to get engaged.

Waiting for her order, she clinked her left hand annoyingly, as if trying to draw attention to the ring on her finger. She was becoming a headache to Sam, so she gave her full attention to the pregnant bitch, and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Elizabeth." She sighed, leaning forward and grabbing Elizabeth's hand to study the ring, "You are obviously trying to show me this ring, so let's see it." She studied it. Respectable, certainly. At least a karat, a single diamond solitaire. Nice. Simple.

Very Elizabeth.

She smirked, leaning back and fiddling with the necklace around her neck, a simple silver chain with a three karat princess cut diamond ring as its charm. "You're ring is lovely, Liz. Not as nice as mine, but then again, why should the more fertile than Sonny one night stand get the big bucks shelled."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open staring at the large ring on Sam's neck. She had been under the impression that _she _had gotten Sam's engagement ring. Jason hadn't come out and said it, she had just assumed. How the hell had this bitch gotten her hands onto it? Her mouth opened and closed a few times giving a charming impression of a fish out of water.

Carly laughed taking in the sight of her, "What's wrong, muffin face? You didn't seriously think that Jason would give _you _Sam's diamond, did you?" she giggled again as Elizabeth flushed. "Oh, you did. That's so…cute." She paused, cocking her head in thought, "Stupid. But cute."

With a huff, Elizabeth grabbed the drinks she had ordered and stomped off to go sit next to Emily at a table next to a stage that neither Sam or Carly had seen upon their arrival, to set on getting trashed on somebody else's bill.

After a moment's silence, Carly turned to Sam, a devious smile on her face. "You know you're going to sing, right?" Sam laughed at her, rolling her eyes, "I know whatever you're smoking, I want some. Immediately."

Carly pouted, transforming her features into that of a petulant child, "Come on." She begged. "You have to sing." She smiled, prompting her, "I'll sing with you!" she exclaimed.

Once again, another voice, masculine in timber, interrupted them, "That'd be a very funny sight."

Sam and Carly turned to see Sonny, dressed as casual as Sonny could get in a pair of dark pants and a red button up, standing behind them. The two of them turned fully around in their seats, facing towards him.

"This isn't really your style, Sonny." Carly pointed out, after he ordered a whisky from Coleman.

"I wouldn't be here if it weren't for Jason. Elizabeth begged him to come tonight and he said if he was going down, I was going with him."

The words going down, Jason, and Elizabeth in the same sentence made Sam want to hurl. Carly, always on the same brainwave length as she, wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Ew. Please, for the love of my stomach, rephrase."

Sonny shook his head, a full blown smile taking over his face. "You two are ridiculous." He leaned over and planted a kiss on both of their cheeks, "Never change."

With that he left them to go sit with Emily and Elizabeth, no Jason in sight. "Maybe he'll stand her up."

"Never in my life have I been that lucky." Sam scoffed, rolling her eyes. Her eyes slid to the tequila that was awaiting them, but she was already feeling tired of the drink. She wanted something different. She smacked her hand against the bar, twirling back around towards it, her own brown skirt brushing against her bare knee, tickling the skin. "Coleman!" she sang, smiling.

He went back to his two cheapest and (not that he'd ever admit it) two favorite customers. "What can I help you with, McCall?" he questioned.

"I want a different drink. Something fruity and strong. Something…" she spread her hands in the universal 'I don't know' sign, "Different."

"Oh," Carly smiled, tossing back her third shot, along with Sam's, "Whatever you make her, make it a double! Each!"

Carly was already feeling a slight buzz from the four shots, but she was up for it as long as she could somehow convince Sam to get up and sing karaoke, even if she had to go up there with her. Which is why she needed the booze. And lots and lots of it.

"Excuse the irony, but I think I have a drink for you." He went to work mixing vanilla vodka, amaretto, and pineapple juice in a cocktail shaker with ice before straining them into clean shot glasses. "Enjoy your Wedding Cake."

Sam, having already began downing the shot, began chocking from the shock of the name. She didn't know whether to laugh or scream.

He was right; Definitely ironic.

And yummy. "Keep these coming." She said, taking Carly's shot and shooting it down. When the blonde began to protest, "You drank my tequila." She said. "Bitch."

Slipping back into the maturity of a twelve year old, Carly stuck out her tongue.

Sam knew the moment that Jason walked into the room. It wasn't some electric spark or some awareness that she had of him, though she certainly had that. The man was massive in the best way, it was hard to not be aware of him. It was because as soon as he came in, Elizabeth squealed out his name in a high pitch way that made Sam, and probably everybody within a ten foot radius, cringe.

She glanced over in time to see Liz throw her arms around Jason in a hug. He caught her eyes from over her head and made a face at him that clearly said, Ew.

He cast his eyes down, frowning at the floor. Turning her back on the "happy couple" she took her third shot of Wedding Cake. She was feeling the effects and was surely going to regret it in the morning due to not having eaten since lunch. But for now, she was enjoying everything she was feeling except the nausea at Elizabeth's mere existence.

"I told him to not propose to her." Carly slurred from beside her. "I told him twice…dozen times." She began giggling as a cackling static sound could be heard from behind them. They turned to see Coleman holding a microphone in his hand and getting the crowds attention.

"Ladies and gentleman. Welcome to Jake's one night only karaoke event!"

Everyone in the room with the exception of an obvious two clapped their hands and catcalled to Coleman while Carly laughed uncontrollably beside her. Everything was funny in their world right now.

"Now, we have had a lovely lady offer to go first. So, to get the party started, please welcome Miss Maxie Jones!"

Maxie, giggling along with Lulu at their own separate table, got up and dragged Lulu up with her.

The girls each grabbed a mic and began gyrating their hips to the music pouring out of the speakers. Recognizing it and being drunk enough not to care, Sam hopped up off the bar stool and hauled Carly to her feet so that they could dance together.

_Sense is telling me you're looking  
I can feel it on my skin  
Boy I wonder what would happen  
If I trip and let you in (in, in)  
Don't get shook my aggression  
I just might be the one  
Lets skip this conversation  
Just whine your body up_

HA HA HA  
Don't wanna wait no more  
HA HA HA  
You got what I'm searching for  


Wrapping her arms around Carly's neck, the two women were garnering a good bit of attention. Lulu and Maxie left their stage and to the women, gyrating and shimmying with them, all of them lost in their own little worlds where it was okay to dance and party and just forget about all of their troubles, if only for a little while.__

Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near

Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah!

A ese nene lo tengo trikiao  
Cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao  
Y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao  
Con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind!

Boy you're doing what you're doing get me hot  
Whining up your body you don't have to stop(stop, stop)  
My temperature is rising want you more than before  
It's an animal attraction whine your body up(hu)

Ha ha ha  
It's the magic on the floor  
Ha ha ha  
I don't wanna wait no more  
Maxie had given her microphone to Carly and Sam while she shared one with Lulu. The four women continued to dance in an unknowingly sexy way, and Sam and Carly began belting out the song with them:

_Cuz I'm feeling your vibing  
I'm riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near(oh)_

Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oh yeah!

My dear  
Whine up ur body bring it to me right here  
She's got the finest body I hear(oh yeah)  
Shake up your booty  
Shift it in high gear  
She say Ele run your fingers through my hair  
All the blind man coulda see quite clear  
Di way how she whine it give mi nightmare  
Find har G-spot and touch har right there  
Wah pop off di clothes she a wear

(Woah woah woah woah woah)  
It's rising!  
(Woah woah woah woah woah)  
Give me the whine gal

C'mon!

Whine up, whine up, whine up, oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oh yeah!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up, oh yeah! 

Having finished the song, the four of them, laughingly took a bow to the applause, the males clapping a little louder than the women.

"Thank you!" Maxie laughed, giving a quick hug to Sam and Carly in turn.

Taking the mics from the women, Coleman continued clapping. "Now that was a hot show, ladies! Can we convince you two to do a song?" he asked Carly and Sam. Carly shook her head no vigorously, stating that she needed some water and a couple more of shots before she did their turn. Sam wanted to do one now that she nice and buzzed. Turning to Maxie, she cocked an eyebrow in question. "Wanna sing one with me?"

"Of course!" Maxie smiled as Lulu and Carly made their way towards the bar looking for refreshments. She and Sam went to the side and began discussing which song to sing.

"Please welcome back the lovely Maxie Jones and Samantha McCall." Coleman said enthusiastically.

As the beat began the two women, both pleasantly buzzed began swaying back and forth and bopping in place in time with the music.

Across the room Sonny almost spit out his drink as the song began. Now, this was not something he'd ever hear come out of any females mouth. He glanced over to see Jason's eyes glued to Sam, his mouth parted slightly, as if he were barely breathing looking at his ex dancing and singing.

Maxie began bopping her head harder, swaying her hips downward and pointing to her legs and grabbing her ass when the song came on.

_Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go [whistle]_

Thats the way they all come through like [whistle whistle]

Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you [whistles]

Thats the way she come through like [whistles]

CHORUS:  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce  


It was Sam's turn and Jason couldn't have looked away if the entire building was surrounded with explosives and people wanting to kill him.

Sam began caressing her body as her lyrics started up, making eye contact with most of the men in the bar, except Jason. She would let him suffer for awhile. She would have her way with him soon enough.

_Tight jeans, Double D's makin' me go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistles whistles]  
Iced-out, lit-up make the kids go [whistles]  
All the people on the street know [whistle whistle]_

CHORUS:  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down  
Cause I just set them up, just set them up, just set them up to knock them down

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now

L-O-V-E's just another word i never learned to pronounce

how, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
Sharing the mic, the two began dancing together again, at one point hopping up and down. The beat was just to catchy not to.

_You know that type of sh*t  
Just don't work on me  
Whistlin' and tryin' to Flirt with me  
Don't take it personally  
'Cause we were never in love  
It doesn't really matter  
Who you say you are  
Singin' out the window  
Of your car  
Find another girl across the Bar  
'Cause L-O-V-E is not what this was._

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out  
now L-O-V-E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce.

They finished breathlessly, giggling as the place exploded in applause again. Taking a mini bow, the two exited the stage. Maxie went back to her table and Lulu while Sam met up with a nice and toasted Carly at the bar. She grabbed the blondes water off the bar as Carly began telling her how great she was and kept giggling.

Eyeing Jason who was speaking quietly with Jason. Carly followed her line of vision and smirked, hitting Sam's shoulder with her own. "I think I may go up and sing now, if you'd like to take a quickie..."she paused suggestively, "Bathroom break." She finished. Tilting her head slightly to the side, Sam offered Carly a wink and made her way to Jason's table. She brushed her fingers along his neck subtly as she walked past him, and their table as a whole to make her way to the bathroom. She looked back to see if he would follow her and saw him excusing himself. Smirking, she leaned against the wall as she waited, hidden in the shadows of the dimly lit hall.

When he came into her vision, she grabbed him by the material of his customary black t-shirt and brought him flush against her already sweating body. Between the alcohol warming her and all of the dancing, she was a mix of hyper and horny.

"You looked good up there." He murmured looking down into her face as his hands pressed flat against either side of her head.

"I look good always." She smiled, "Isn't that what you always say?" Sick of all of the talking, she wrapped her small hands around his neck and forced his mouth down to hers, her mouth already opening for his hot tongue to slip in. She was desperate for him and as she heard Carly begin singing a song that she easily recognized as Addicted by Saving Able, she knew their times was limited. She grinned for a second as she had a mental flash of the major hard on Sonny must be sporting right now at this song from his blonde little firecracker.

Jason's mouth seared hers as he pushed her further into the wall, every inch of his body pressed up against every inch of hers. She could feel herself becoming wet from his mouth alone. The man was that good. A god, really. Before things could go any further, she pushed him away, cutting of his protests as she nipped at his neck, knowing how he had always liked things a little rough. She walked him backwards towards the ladies room as she stood on her tip toes to reach his mouth again. He complied, their kiss turning into a clash of teeth and tongue. Taking control of the situation he pushed her into a stall and locked them in it, picking her up and balancing her on the toilet paper dispenser. Spreading her legs, she placed one heel against the door and the other one on the closed seat of the toilet. Jason ran his hands up her soft legs, reaching up beneath her skirt to pull down her underwear, only to find she wasn't wearing any. Cursing softly, he pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat, a particular hot spot for her and grinned at the soft groan that escaped her mouth.

"We don't have time, Jason." She moaned out, grasping his blonde locks in her hands and forcing his head down to her chest where her low cut white shirt was opened enough for him to pepper kisses all over eagerly awaiting flesh.

"If you wanted a quickie you shouldn't have not worn underwear," he muttered, letting his fingers play along her lower lips, satisfied with the moisture he found already beginning to leak out.

"If I hadn't wanted a quickie, I wouldn't have brought you to the bathroom." She pointed out, mewling lightly as he entered one finger into her. She shifter her weight and position so that her ass was literally hanging off of the dispenser, so that he had easier access to her intimate parts. Bunching up her skirt with one hand while adding another finger into her dripping core, he kept sucking on her breasts, knowing that he would leave a mark and not particularly caring. He liked the idea of marking his property and he didn't think she'd take kindly to him urinating on and/or around her. Sam could feel the beginning of the familiar tightening in her stomach and pushed Jason's hands out from under her skirt, making quick of his jeans. Once she had gotten them unbuttoned and unzipped, she pushed them as far as her hands could past his hips until his thick dick made itself known. This was the cock that all others should be measured against. It was a perfect length and girth. Not porn star huge, but enough to feel really fucking good during a quickie…like the one they were supposed to be having right now. She pressed her hips against him, arching one leg over his knee, trying to get him to enter her immediately. He knew that they were pressed for time, so for just this time, he would fuck her with abandon, how she wanted him to fuck her. Hard and quick. Grasping her thighs, he pulled her closer and pushed them apart as far as they could before plunging into her with no warning, filling her to the hilt.

"Oh, fuck." She groaned out, one hand resting on his shoulder to keep her balance and one going up to play with her own hair. He began pounding into her, one hand braced on the wall and one on her hips, keeping her steady as he assaulted her awaiting body. He would never get enough of this, of her. The bathroom was filled with the sounds of slapping skin and of their mutual gasps and groans. She gasped his name, lifting her head off of the wall to meet his lips with her own. Their bodies continued to meet in a primal dance as old as time itelf, but their mouth met in a sensual meeting, tongues sliding slowly. He gave a particularly hard thrust, his pelvic bone hitting against her swollen clit, making her break way from the kiss as a groan was ripped from her throat. "Oh, God. Jason!" she gasped, bucking her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust as his pace increased. Her walls began fluttering around his swollen cock, making him want to make her cum as soon as possible, knowing the kind of ecstasy that her clenching muscles could bring him when tightened at the height of climax. He slowed his thrusts down slightly, but continued to go hard, hitting her bundle of nerves with each complete submerge into the hot, moist, tightness.

"Oh, baby, I'm so close." She moaned, her eyes clenched, both of her hands in her hair now, relying solely on him to make sure she didn't fall of off her precarious position. Wrapping his arms around her lower back, he raised her body slightly and bit down on her neck, laving over it with his tongue. The dual sensations was all that it took to send her over the edge and she let out a loud moan, that extra hint of pain being all the she needed. Arching her back and thrusting her tits into his face, she rode out her orgasm as he continued with quick, shallow thrusts. Relaxing her muscles, she smiled as he entered her entirely again. She loved this part. When she already had gotten what she needed and got to see him completely lose control because of what only she could give him. Keeping her eyes locked on his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his. After a few more quick, deep thrusts where she clenched her inner muscles around him intentionally, she stilled, his member becoming harder as he released himself into her. He groaned quietly, his eyes closing for a split second before forcing them back open to look at her.

They remained joined for a few moments, regaining their breath, before he slipped out of her and cleaned himself up. He exited the bathroom and waited in the hall for her as she cleaned herself up, including straightening her hair and clothes.

Exiting the bathroom, she met him in the hallway with a small smile and a kiss.

This was what their lives had become because of one summer of mistakes. She had slept with Ric. He had slept with Elizabeth, and because of that he had resulted in getting her pregnant. And being the man Jason was, and because of Elizabeth's fucking loud mouth, he was going to marry her, despite the fact that he loved her and wanted to be with her. He wanted to give his family a home and protection, and whether she liked it Elizabeth was a part of his family now.

That didn't mean she had to like it. And it didn't mean that that bitch wasn't going to pay. Smiling a little evilly, she flounced out of the hallway after giving Jason another deep kiss.

Making her way over to Carly, she grabbed the drunken blonde who was still riding the high of her recent performance and whispered in her ear.

She saw Jason make his way back over to the table where Liz, Sonny, and Emily were seated. She watched as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jason's arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

Rolling her eyes, she leaned over the bar, telling Coleman the song that she and Carly wanted to sing for the last time tonight.

He nodded, grabbing the mic and bringing the two women to the front.

"Once more ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for the last song by these two ladies. Sam McCall and Carly Corintho's."

The patrons of the bar applauded, curious as to what the pair would sing now.

The first strains of the music came on and Sam looked at Carly, bringing the mic up to her lips and saying "Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did."

Cary just grinned and began singing the opening chorus:

_The story starts when it was hot  
And it was summer  
And I had it all  
I had him right there where I wanted him_

She came along  
Got him alone  
And let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage

I never saw it coming  
Wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated  
Just who I was dealing with

She had to know  
The pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated  
Just who she was stealing from 

Sam took over for the chorus, which was the part that spoke to her the most. The part that just screamed Elizabeth to it, even if only she, Carly, and Maxie were the ones to be able to see it. To every one else she would always be Saint Liz. But this was Sam's way of telling her that her days of being a Saint were numbered, and the happy little life that she had built for herself, the one that she had stolen from Sam would be gone soon enough. It would crumble down, as a house of deception always eventually did.__

She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground  
Won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better  
Than revenge (revenge), ha

She lives her life like it's a party  
And she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend  
And she's so over it

I think her ever present frown  
Is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho  
'Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but

Sophistication isn't what you wear  
Or who you know  
Or pushing people down  
To get you where you wanna go

Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school  
So it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses  
Gives you dignity

She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground  
Won't make you many friends 

__Throughout the song, Sam fiddled with her ring around her neck and maintain eye contact with Elizabeth, making sure that the message was clear.

_She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better  
Than revenge, ha ha_

I'm just another thing  
For you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him  
But haven't you heard?

I'm just another thing  
For you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him  
But I always get the last word

Whoa

She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground  
Won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better  
Than revenge

And do you still feel like  
You know what you're doing,  
Cause I don't think you do  
Oh

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause

C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage

At the ending of the song, Sam flounced off the stage, dropping the mic in front of Elizabeth's flushed from rage face, and onto the table before exiting the bar, hand in hand with Carly, a smattering of applause following them out.

Whew! This took me a long time to finish. The muse is being a finicky bitch. What did you think? Reviews are love!

Smooches,

Heather


End file.
